The Story of Perseus: The True King of the Gods
by Hunter XZ
Summary: Percy is born as the eldest of Kronos's children and as the most powerful god. How will this affect the world? Persues x Hestia/Harem
1. Birth of the New King

**Well this is the prologue.**

 **This is kinda an Idea that I've been throwing around lately and I got sick of it just sitting in my head.**

 **I hope that you all like it.**

* * *

"AAAHH!" A black haired green eyes woman screamed.

"Push, Rhea, Push!" A black haired golden eyed man said as his wife gave birth.

"I swear to Chaos Kronos if you tell me to push one more time I'm-aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rhea gave one final scream as she pushed with all of her might.

"Congratulations Rhea," Themis said. "You have a lovely baby boy." She handed the babies to their mother. "The boy is a few minutes older."

Oddly enough he wasn't crying. The boy had jet black hair and golden eyes. His skin had a light tan. He looked up at his mother with a look of curiosity.

"What shall we name him Rhea?" Kronos asked his wife.

Rhea looked at her son. "Perseus".

Kronos looked at his wife. "Destruction? Interesting.

Rhea looked at her children with love. "Well I give him a name like that because I know he will do great things one day."

* * *

 _ ***Time Skip***_

In only a few weeks the young boy had grown into adolescence.

Perseus was an excitable boy. He was full of energy and never seemed to slow down. He was also a gifted fighter, already being able to match a few of the less powerful titans in combat. He tended to vary on two extremes. He was either incredibly happy and nice to the people he liked, or he was disturbingly violent and ferocious to those who managed to anger him.

Today, Persues had been called by his father, Kronos, to report to the throne room. He didn't know what was going to happen. Perseus was wearing simple black robes and had his prized celestial bronze sword Anaklusmos aka Riptide strapped on his waist.

"Man I'm bored. Hopefully I can get this done quick." Perseus complained as they approached the large doors of the council room. He knocked and waited for a response.

"You may enter." His father's voice rang through the building.

The boy entered the Council room to see the titan council. The Children of Ouranos were sitting in their glorious thrones. From left to right, they were:Oceanus,Koios, Krios, Hyperion,Iapetus, Kronos Rhea,Themis, Theia, Mnemosyne, Phoebe, and Thethys. They were all in their Titan forms, towering above the young boy, who had opted to stay in human form.

"Perseus," Kronos said slowly as he looked down upon his child, "Today is the day when you shall receive your domains from the Fates. Are you ready?"

'Whoa' Perseus was in shock. He was gonna receive his domains. He knew it was gonna happen eventually, he just expected it to be later. Like a lot later. He looked up to see his mother looking at them with knowing smile. 'She knew.' He decided 'Mom knew and she intentionally did not tell me anything.' Calming himself, he turned to his father. "Yes, I am." He finally answered his father.

"Very well." The king of the Titans said. There was a flash of light at Kronos' feet. The flash died down to reveal three elderly ladies. The first was holding a basket of Yarn. The second was holding a pair of spheres. And The final one knitting a large pair of socks. They were Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos, the fates.

At once, all three spoke. """All hail Perseus, god of heroes, natural disasters, destruction, time, loyalty, and darkness."""

The room was silent. Suddenly, Rhea jumped out of her thrown, shrank down to human size and glomped her two children. "I'm so proud of you two! My son has such powerful domains!" She then turned to Kronos. "Isn't this wonderful dear?" She asked her husband.

The titan of time chuckled. "Yes it is." Mentally he had other thoughts. 'God? Is he not a titan?'

"Ahem" A loud cough caught the room's attention. Everyone looked around to see The Fates still present by Kronos' feet. "Thank you." The one in the middle said. "We still have business to discuss here." The three old ladies turned up, towards the Titan King and spoke again. """Lord Kronos, eventually, lord Uranus' curse shall rain true. You shall one day bear a child who will eventually do to you what you have done to your own father. Your throne shall be taken, and your kingdom shall become only a distant memory. In the end, however, it will be your own actions that bring this curse true.""" With that message, The Fates disappeared, leaving the room in startled silence.


	2. An Addition to the Family

**Well, here's chapter 2**

* * *

 _ ***Several Months Later***_

Perseus lived an overall pleasant life. As the only child of Kronos and Rhea, his mother showered him with love, and most of the titans held him in high regard, not only for his lineage, but also his prowess in battle and kind personality. His appearance was a good combination of his father and mother. He had his mother's straight black hair that went to down to his the base of his neck, though, a bit messier than this mom's, along with his father's golden eyes. However, unlike his father's eyes, which shone with brutal pride, Perseus's were kind yet strong. As they should be considering his power. He was recognized as one of the strongest immortal warriors, only rivaled, by Hyperion, Atlas, and his father. But due to his young age, there was still much about his own powers that he didn't yet know about.

He had become good friends with Atlas's daughters Zoe and Calypso. Though it really confused him on how that asshole of a titan could have such nice children. But that's not important.

Right now Perseus was sitting in temple on Mount Othrys with his pet, Mrs. O'Leary, a monster he had created using his domain of darkness and dubbed as a hellhound. Even Perseus found the name a bit stupid, but his mother had picked it, so his opinion didn't really matter. She was essentially a 3 ton tank of black fur and acidic slobber, and had become Perseus's loyal companion.

Said god was pretty bored. "Okay, so what do you want to do?" The black haired god asked his pet.

The response that he received in return was only a thunderous bark.

"Oh yeah, that's an option I guess". Perseus looked down into that small pool in the center of his temple. Well, pool probably wasn't the right word for it. The radius was only about as long as his arm, and the water only went up to his ankles, but that wasn't a problem. It wasn't meant for swimming anyway. Perseus walked to the water and touched it with his finger, causing ripples to appear. When they faded, the water revealed humans that were out hunting. The pool's purpose was to look down at the mortals on the earth.

Mortals were really interesting to the young god. Despite not having any kind of special abilities, they still fought and survived. It always annoyed him how his father treated them like toys for amusement. Though for some reason, most of the titans felt the same way. He just didn't get-.

"Percy!" A joyful voice called, interrupting his thoughts. The god turned to his palace's entrance to see his mother, Rhea. She was calling him by his nickname, which told him that he wasn't in any kind of trouble. Perseus like his nickname. It was shorter than his actual name and didn't sound so much like Perses' name, and Percy hated being mixed up with that destruction crazed psycho. Just because they shared the domain of destruction didn't mean that they _**both**_ liked breaking things for fun.

"Yes Mother?" Percy asked politely, earning him a stern look.

Rhea walked to her son with a look of annoyance on her face "What did I say about talking like that?" She demanded.

Percy chuckled. "Sorry Mom, I just wanted to see the look on your face." Now most people wouldn't even think about speaking to the queen of the titans in such a manner, but Percy was the exception.

She smiled. "Luckily for you, I'm in too good of a mood to be angry right now, because…..I'm having another baby!" As she said the last part, she hugged her stunned son.

"You mean-" Percy managed, before being interrupted.

"That's right, you're gonna be a big brother. Isn't that wonderful?" the titaness spoke.

"Well that is great, "Percy began, "but what about the curse?" The curse that he spoke of was the cuse that his grandfather, Uranus, placed on his father, Kronos, before his demise. One that stated that if Kronos ever had children, they would eventually overthrow him, just as he overthrew his father. Perseus was okay because The Fates didn't actually confirm the legitimacy off the curse until well after he was born, and by then, Kronos had already become somewhat attached to his son. But the odds of his new sibling being safe from his father's paranoia was miniscule.

Kronos had become increasingly frantic since the proclamation by The Fates. The thing that the Titan of time and unfortunately most immortals didn't get was that the Fates didn't control the future. They simply saw it and the events that led to it. Trying to interfere or change what had already been laid out tended to just make sure that the event in question happened, usually putting the person who tried to alter it in a tough spot at the end. Kronos was no exception. He would certainly do something drastic and unnecessary.

Rhea's face suddenly became serious. The hug she was giving her son grew tighter. "That's why I came here Perseus. As of late, your father has started becoming increasingly more like Uranus. And I fear for the future of your newest sibling. I ask you. When this new child is born, please do every thing you can to protect him/her. Please my son, please" Her voice was almost pleading towards the end. Percy hated seeing her like that.

"Don't worry mom. After all, what kind of big brother would I be if I just abandoned younger sibling."

Rhea smiled. "Thank you."

 _ ***Several Weeks Later***_

Percy was in the middle of his weekly fight with Atlas in the arena. Since the two couldn't stand each other, having a scheduled fight once every other week let them all of their anger at each other out at once, or at least, that's the excuse that Kronos gave so they would stop fighting in the palace. Atlas wielded a silver spear while Percy wielded Riptide. They clashed several times and Percy was beginning to get pushed back.

"Ha, I told you. No one is a match for my strength!" Atlas bragged as he continued to swing at the at the god.

Percy grunted. "I don't need to be stronger." He diverted Atlas' next attack to the ground and used the opening to kick him hard in the chest, sending the larger man flying into the side of the arena. "I just need to be smarter."

Atlas began to climb out of the hole he had made. "Why you little-"

"Atlas," a voice interrupted. Percy looked to see the shining visage of Hyperion standing at the arena entrance, "we have orders from lord Kronos. I need you to come with me."

Atlas turned from his uncle back to his cousin. "This isn't over." He growled, as he walked away with Hyperion.

As he left two girls seemed to appear out of nowhere and walk to Percy. One had peach skin and Carmel hair and was wearing a bright smile. The other one had copper skin and brown hair and was carrying a small smirk. The brown haired one spoke first."It seems thou hast won again, Perseus."

Percy sighed. "Good to see you too Zoe. Hey Calypso."

"Hello Percy. While it is good to see you, I do wish that you and Father wouldn't fight so often." The peach skinned girl responded.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Percy lazily replied, "but that guy can be such a bastard. I can't stand him." He gritted his teeth.

Zoe crossed her arms. "Tis true father is quite crude. Thou know this already Calypso."

Calypso smile seemed to deflate slightly at that. "I know, but he's still our father you know?"

"Whatever," Percy sighed. The golden eyed god loosened his grip on riptide, allowing it to turn into a golden hairpin. He then tossed the hairpin to Zoe. "Here's your sword back Zoe." Percy said. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Twas no issue." She responded.

Percy nodded. "So how have you two been?"

The two were about to answer before a voice was heard. "Percy!" the three turned to see Them is running towards them.

"Aunt Themis?" Percy asked, confused. "Why are you in such a rush?"

Themis stopped right in front of him. "Percy, it's your mother. She's going into labor."

"What!?" He screamed, before turning to his two friends, "Sorry, guys I have to go." Themis then grabbed him and they flashed away.

Calypso seemed to sadden slightly at Percy's departure. "Percy seems to be spending less time with us lately. I'm a little jealous of this new sibling of his."

Zoe looked at her sister with a confused expression. "Why wouldst thou be jealous?"

"Oh don't act so confused." Calypso spoke. "After all you like him too."

Zoe blushed a deep crimson. "W-W-What!? H-How could th-thou think such a thing!?"

Calypso laughed, "Oh, you need to lighten up sister. There's nothing wrong with it." As she finished Calypso turned around and walked away.

"W-Wait! We art not finished here yet! The brown haired girl screamed as she ran after her sister.

* * *

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Rhea as she tried to force the new life out of her.

"Come on sister, it's almost out." Themis assured.

"You've got this mom." Percy said. "Just breath"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" With one more might scream, a new life was brought forth.

"Congratulations, Rhea," Themis began, "this time it's a beautiful baby girl." The Titaness handed the infant to the baby's still panting mother.

"To bad father isn't here." Percy said.

Rhea looked down sadly. "Yes, it is unfortunate." She then looked up at Percy and smiled. "But you're here and that's enough.

This caused the young god to smile. He I then looked at his new sibling. "So mom," Percy started, "what's her name gonna be?"

Rhea looked at the new life in her arms and spoke. "I think that Hestia would be nice."

"Hestia huh," Percy said to himself, testing the name on his lips. "I like it."

The infant in Rhea's arms opened her eyes to reveal a pleasant orange, but that orange was not the color of her eyes; rather, her eyes were covered in a powerful golden-orange flame.

"They're beautiful" The golden eyes boy said. The newly named Hestia looked at he older brother and smiled before giggling and reaching out towards him.

"Looks like she likes you." Rhea said to her son.

"Hopefully" Percy responded. He looked back down at his new little sister. 'Don't worry. I'll protect you.'

* * *

 **Chapter 2 everybody**


End file.
